1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory system, and, more particularly, to a memory system memory system including a nonvolatile memory device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor technology memory systems, also referred to simply as memory systems, may store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. Memory systems may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. The external device may be any electronic device. The externa device may be a host electronic device to which the memory system is attached to or is embedded therein. Examples of external devices that use memory systems for storing data include computers such as desk top computers, lap top computers and tablets, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, electronic organizers, electronic book readers, and the like. Memory systems may be embedded in an external device during manufacturing of the external devices or may be fabricated separately and then connected afterwards to an external device.